


The Record Skips And

by Krasimer



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, I like the headcanon of Armando just taking a while to adapt, M/M, So he is technically still alive, because I deleted it from there somehow, repost from my drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: There was a man once.His skin was dark and his eyes were bright and his laugh was loud and when he touched you it felt like you could fly.(There was a man once.He turned to ash because of you.)





	The Record Skips And

There was a man once.

His skin was dark and his eyes were bright and his laugh was loud and when he touched you it felt like you could fly.

When he touched you, it was the first time you'd ever felt like you could be around somebody and not risk hurting them and (oh god you wish that was the truth you wish that had happened) he'd laughed his loud laugh and assured you that he could adapt if you threw something at home, that he could survive anything you might hit him with.

He'd seen the red you drew from your own body and he'd called you pretty.

(Nevermind that the danger resting in you wasn't quite unique, never mind that you had a family somewhere that was able to do much of the same)

But that man had given you his faith, given you his word, that he would not

(Could not)

be harmed by you.

And maybe, if things had gone the way you wanted them to, you could have believed it. Could believe that you two could build a life together, with him helping you adjust to the world, almost as if you had been blind and could suddenly see.

(Or maybe he had found you blind and taught you to adapt)

When he laid a hand on you for the first time, it felt like you weren't dangerous, like you weren't a monster.

The moment you first met his eyes you knew you were lost.

But then the danger came again, larger and louder and not entirely laid at your feet and he reached for you.

The danger still came in the form of you, but you knew this time that it was entirely your fault, even if you hadn't been the one to make his skin flash red.

(Not directly, not on purpose)

There was a man once.

His skin was dark and his eyes grew darker as they filled with tears and ash and he burned from the inside out still reaching for you.

(And the image haunts you, will haunt you for the rest of your life)

There was a man once.

He turned to ash because of you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I somehow ended up deleting this drabble from my collection of them and decided to post it on it's own instead of reposting it there.


End file.
